kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/The small guide for events... (and yes, you should at least look at it.)
Kantai Collection events are the most anticipated (and most of the time, the most frustrating) time where we all of us Admirals challenge the limited time areas to get rare drops, better rewards and most of all, glory (and rescued heroines). Anyhow, before we started to head towards the enemy lair first... are you sure you are ready enough? Just to save a little bit of what little sanity you have, you need to adhere to the following guidelines. 1. AM I READY? First of all, the most important thing to do first before you do the event is you need to have a mindset that you are going to do it. (Unless you don't really want to, it's fine) Why is it important? *Because, if you don't want to do the event... no one is forcing you... Yes. So, if you think you are not ready... you can just skip this event. But, It doesn't hurt if you at least try E1s... because its the easiest event map ever made... (Unless you want to face Battleship Princess Preboss or something), E1s, most of the time, is very easy; but can be demanding... so please do try it and see if it's for you or not. 2. ARE MY GIRLS READY? That question is always important though... most of the times; levels doesn't much matters in the face of RNG. But just to be safe, you need to raise your girl's levels to be considered event-ready. What level should I be able to say that they are ready? There are 4 difficulties for the event... *for casual mode - At least level 50 *for Easy Mode - At least 50-65 (better if they are all at Kai Ni levels) *for Medium Mode - At least 65-80 (and they must be on Kai ni levels too) *for HARD MODE - From 80 - 99 (175) (YOU NEED TO PREPARE FOR EVERYTHING) Please take note that on Medium and Hard difficulties, you need to make sure you have a lot of shipgirls to spare due to ship locking. But likewise to say, its not just levels that you need to look out for... #You need them to be max modernized too for maximum effect... (or you need your girls to hit the max stats so that they can manage to damage or survive the enemy fleet. #You need to reconsider your morale of every ship; if they aren't motivated enough; chances are... they might not do anything during the battle. (red faces are rarely make an accurate hit compared to those who are sparkled... but RNG is sometimes a bitch so be careful) #You need to consider your fuel/Ammo modifier too... because if you have low fuel and ammo, even if you have high stats, they might not be able to perform at their best. 3. ARE MY RESOURCES READY? I ask you, if you are going to event... would you sortie your girls if you have... 1K on fuel, ammo, steel and bauxite? with 50 buckets? the answer is yes... it's just that you need to do replenish your resources once you hit to red. Anyhow, there's no general number to give when you are going to event... if you just need to finish the event... you can clear it even if's just your softcap (the max amount of resources your natural regen can give you), the only issue you might need is your bucket count... But, if you are going to farm for girls... things changes all of the sudden... TO FARM FOR MISSING GIRLS... YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH RESOURCES, OR AT LEAST ENOUGH SLOTS TO SPARE TOO... 4. Are my equipments ready? If you ask me, one of the important things you need to consider if you have the equpments for the upcoming event... Because, it can make your life easier if you don't need to do a massive equipment making while you are in the middle of the event just because you lack of a certain equiment. To back it all up, here are the equipments that you WILL 'definitely need for the event: *'AP Shells - because your BBs will need more punching power to effectively shell against BBs and CVs and even those bosses you don't usually meet *'T3 Shells' - These are used if the enemies are Land Bases... because; historical reference of their effectiveness against land bases. But, they don't do much against BBs so be careful just in case... (and also Artillery Imps because... fuck them.) *'Land-Based Bombers' - Admit it, you will definitely need those planes... because they are quite powerful (for as long as you can train their plane proficiency ranks to max) Anyhow, why the LBAS Mechanic is in effect; Having Land-Based Bombers is very advantageous since they have longer range (but not too long) and they can reliably hit the enemy fleet too (for as long as your RNG roll is uberly good.) *'Interceptor Planes' - Sadly, these planes are... rare to get by now (you can only get once per quarterly quest, so 4 of it for a whiole year.), Anyhow; if you need air defense; there are still fighter planes for the job. *'ASW Equipment' (Sonars and Depth Charge) - By all means; it's the best equipment you will need to harrass Submarine Princess and her submarine minions. *'Drums and Daihatsu Landing crafts '- These equipments are good for certain expeditions that needed drums and Daihatsus are for increasing your resource collections. But for events; they are also used to hasten up the depletion of the TP (Transport Phase) gauge... thus, having them makes life easier; but remember to still make your fleet strong so that your efforts won't go to waste. *'WG42' - BECAUSE, THEY ARE THE ONLY ITEMS THAT YOU CAN USE AGAINST LANDBASES IF YOU ARE USING LIGHT CRUISERS AND DESTROYERS. Where to get them? Farm U-511 (which hasn't been seen for quite a long time) or by doing some quests (usually, the limited time quests) and sometimes; an event reward too. Anyhow, you should just pray that next event shouldn't have any installations at all if you don't have WG42s. *'RADARs' - Because, you will need a lot of it... and extra radars are good for using on Support expedition if you ever feel like your firepower is not enough to kill the boss. (anyhow; just make sure you don't get bankrupt by making radars) *'Seaplane fighters' - Seaplane Fighters... they are the next best thing if you are in a map where you can't use anyone who can carry fighter planes. (i.e. all Carriers and light carriers, Akitsumaru kai, Ise Kai Ni)... so, having a seaplane fighter is a must. Where to get it? Akashi can make one for you. Also, there are some quest for it too... (though it might take a while before you unlock it) *'Flying boats' - BECAUSE, WITHOUT THOSE: YOUR LAND BASED BOMBERS WON'T BE ARRIVING AT THE BOSS NODE IF THEY ARE SO FAR AWAY... where to get them? there is a quest to get one, and one via Akitsushima Kai...(you can farm the latter one) *'Night battle equipments' (Night scout, Searchlight, starshells, Skilled Lookouts) - they can boost your Cut-in rates with those items; which is a requirement to bring down heavily armored bosses. Of course; they can all be obtained via ships so make sure you can get them. *''The basic equipments'' (guns, torps, planes, machine guns too...) - just for the record, you will need to use the best ones (that you have, don't complain if you still don't have those high-end equipments yet) and from there; you are good to go. Also, in case you have Akashi; you should do your daily equipment improvement...because, you will need better equipment in case you are tackling higher difficulties. 5. IS YOUR SCHEDULE READY? Are you working? Are you in the middle of a vacation? Are you going somewhere for the duration of the event? Are you perhaps participating in Comicket during those times? I know life is hard, but we need to prioritize things that we need to do before doing the event... I can't help you myseif in that aspect; but; remember that make sure that if you managed to get some time to play the event; you can still do it... Oh right; if you are also playing other games and you are interested in playing Kancolle event; just make sure that you spend your time wisely... (If you know what I mean.) 6. Are you ready for worst case scenarios? You can refer to this link if you want to... But seriously; you should... because; RNG can be a bitch at times... let's get on with it and start once again... if we still fail. Let's call it a day and rest for we might not get better results if we continued to be salty. Anyways; in case you are not starting on the first day of the event; wait for more information regarding to the event maps and for the possible tricks and gimmicks so that you can prepare for the worse case scenario... In short, Preparation can make any obstacles look easy. 7. ARE YOUR NEIGHBORS, FAMILY MEMBERS, FRIENDS, EVERYONE READY TO HEAR THAT YOU ARE PLAYING KANCOLLE? Who cares!? Just play the game and get done with it. |---| After asking these questions to yourself... I guess you should know if you are ready or not since there is no way I'll check on your progress and because of that; it's on your discretion whether or not you should dive ahead and finish the game. Anyways; good luck and hopefully you can get whoever you desire to get. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Guide Category:I am actually writing an informative post Category:And I am now just plain trolling in the end